HAVE FAITH RESTART
by rocketsk8r10
Summary: This is a story about my friends & I. One of our friends secretly knows the jonas brothers...read the story to know the rest! thanks for reading! DuStI A.k.A. Energizer Bunny
1. Sleep over, and a secret?

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 1:

P.S. For those of you who don't know, P.O.V. stands for "Point of View"!!!

P.S.S. EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS FICTION. THAT IS WHY IT IS CALLED A FANFIC (TIONAL)

P.S.S. if you read this...PLEEZE COMMENT i already have up to chapter 8 written. but i wont post chapter 2 until i get AT LEAST 2 comment/review things!!! hope ya'll like it!

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

I sat there on my bed, smiling at my friend's playfully fighting.

I looked around me at the walls plastered with posters, posters of the band I've been in love with for so long.

Their music was amazing...

THEY are amazing.

They put a smile on my face everyday, even if my world is crashing down around me.

My parents are divorced, and the stupid court decided to make me live with my dad. What they don't know is that he's a really bad drug-atic and drunk. He also beats me constantly. The bruises and scars hurt...but I've learned how to get used to the pain.

The only time I'm ever happy is when I'm with my mom, my friends, and I'm listening to that amazing band.

"The Jonas Brother's"

What I would give to meet them. I want to do something big for them one day. After all, they've done so much for me already. They were my light during all this "darkness" I call life. their music is so inspiring, especially, "Hold On" & "Take A Breath". They keep me going throughout the day.

"Dusti, are you OK?" my best friend Ashley asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I answered distantly.

She must have noticed something about my expression, because she interrupted me saying,

"I can tell y the look on your face something is wrong. Come on, you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just...thinking..." I replied.

"OK! Just Checking!" she said.

We then turned to look at our friends still fighting like a bunch of maniacs. The fight consisted of: Victoria, Karla, and Abigail was trying to break it up. We're all one big group of friends. We all met each other this year, but it feels as if we've been BFF's forever.

They were fighting over the usual...Who's Jo Bro was whose.

You see, both Victoria and Karla are in love with Joe, and they fight over him constantly. Ashley and I love Nick, but we don't care which one of us will end up with him one day.

And...Abigail is just "blah" on the whole thing.

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

Victoria and I finally stopped fighting over Joe, and that's just because we heard, "S.O.S." come on the radio. I quickly ran to the bathroom, not because I needed to use it, but because I had to think.

Tonight I was going to tell my best friends my biggest secret ever. One I thought I would NEVER tell anyone. But how they were going to react is the part that scares me the most...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do ya'll think so far? pleeze comment! all im asking for is 2 comments/reviews...and then CHAPTER 2 is yours!

thanks for reading!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	2. Just let the tears spill

okay...so i know i said i would wait for 2 comments...but i wanted to post another chapter so ya'll could get more of a feel for this story. so if you read...please comment! ENJOY! D

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 2..

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

I was so busy singing along to "S.O.S." that I didn't even notice that someone was missing…

Karla.

Karla & I have grown so close to each other over the past few months. It's unbelievable how close we are. In fact, I've learned to trust her so much, that I've told her about my problems with my dad. She knows all my secrets, and I know all of hers…

I slipped out of my room to go find her.

I didn't have to go far,

I could hear her talking to herself in the bathroom.

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

"I have to tell them!"

"No…I can't…"

"YES I CAN!"

"But…what if they think of me different?!"

"Dusti has been my best friend for a while now… I should know I can trust her!"

Wow… I must be going crazy; I'm talking to my own reflection in the mirror!

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

What did I just hear?!

Is Karla hiding something from us?

Is Karla hiding something from…

Me?!...

That's not possible! I thought we had told each other everything!

Okay Dusti, calm down.

Karla is NOT hiding something from you!

Just take a breath…

I started turning around to sneak back to my room when suddenly my cell phone rang…

_"Everyone knows it's meant to be,_

_Falling in love just you and me…"_

CRAP!

I'm supposed to sneak away quietly,

Not be as loud as humanly possible!

CURSE YOU CELL PHONE!

I was about to keep sneaking again when suddenly Karla's voice yelled from the bathroom,

"WHO'S OUT THERE?"

She swung the door open and we met face to face.

I looked down at her. (I'm like, a foot taller than her)

I stared into her deep, brown eyes. The eyes that were usually filled with joy and happiness, we're now filled with sadness and confusion. The atmosphere seemed to tense up around us.

"Why are you outside the bathroom?" she asked in a cold voice.

"I don't know…I noticed you weren't in my room and so I came out here to see where you were, and that's when I heard you…talking to yourself in the bathroom…"

Once again it got quiet,

Really quiet.

"How…How much did…did you hear?" She stuttered out.

I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

She sounded…guilty, upset, and so entirely scared at the same time.

I couldn't stand the look that was on her face.

Seeing her sad & hurt… it made me feel the same way.

So…I blew it off.

"Um…I heard nothing! Nothing at all! Like I said, I just came out here to find you! That's all!"

I kept rambling on.

Dusti! Shut up! You're going to give yourself away!

I took a breath.

I talk a lot, and really fast.

I've gotten so used to it, sometimes I forget to breathe.

Karla laughed at me,

This caused me to relax a little.

I laughed too.

"So anyways, are you ready to go PARTY!?"

I said doing our usual dance.

"Yes I'm ready to part-a!!!"

She said following suite.

We started back on the short journey to my room; but she stopped me right before we reached my bedroom door.

"Dusti…are you sure you're okay?" she asked me in a very serious tone.

Her question surprised me.

She's only asked me that question twice.

Once when I told her about my parents divorce,

Then she asked again when I confessed about my dad beating me.

She hasn't asked me that since then.

And that was at least 3 months ago.

So, for some reason the question shocked me.

I wanted to talk, tell her what HAS really been going down at my dad's for a while now. But suddenly my throat felt dry, like the Sierra desert. I started choking, as if I couldn't talk. I slowly started to feel my eyes filling up with the water that has spilled over so many times before. I tried to resist, but soon a black waterfall was streaming down my face.

I started hysterically crying. I couldn't stand the pain, the stress. I've been trying to stay strong for so long; and I just couldn't take it anymore. I have to tell someone; and that someone was Karla…

"Dusti! Something is wrong!!! What's wrong?!" She asked me panicking, trying to calm me down.

I tried to reply back without choking on my words, but that was pretty much impossible from how hard I was crying.

"My…my…my dad left us! I…I…I…I'm living alone when I go to my dads! I don't kn…know where he went! When I was there th..this past weekend, he w…w…WASN'T THERE!" I finally choked out.

"WHAT!? DUSTI ROSE JONAS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER!" She said shaking me.

"I don't know! I didn't want anybody knowing I was living by myself!"

"Dusti, how have you been managing to eat?"

"There was still some food left in the refrigerator…"

"So when you got there he wasn't there? No note? Anything?"

"No…just me, myself, and I."

"Does…your mom know?"

"No…"

"Dusti, you do know if you tell your mom about this, and she goes to court…your mom might get to regain custody of you?"

"I…I didn't think about that!" I said gradually getting happier.

"How about this, after everybody leaves tomorrow, I'll stay a little later and help you talk to your mom?"

"That sounds great! Thanks for all of the help Karla! I love you sooooooo much!!!" I made sure to stretch out the "So".

The tears had finally stopped streaking down my face. I had rivers of black all across my face, but they couldn't cover up the big, teethy grin covering my face.

"Come on, lets go back to the bathroom and wash your face, and we might want to hurry, everybody is probably wondering where we are at." She said laughing.

"Yah, we have been out here for quite a while, but then again, that's partially my fault." I said.

"They probably think we're in the bathroom together having a make-out session!" she said laughing harder.

It got so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop on the floor.

5 seconds later we were rolling on the floor laughing our butts off.

LITERALLY.

So we went into the restroom and she helped me wipe off my smeared liquid black eye-liner.

When we got back in my room people asked me what happened to my make-up.

"I just thought I was wearing too much. I felt like a raccoon, so I took some off. That's all! I said with a smile.

And for once, it wasn't a fake smile.

I actually felt happy.

I might get to live with my mom again.

I had a reason to feel happy for once in my life.

I turned to Karla and said once again,

"YOU READY TO PARTY?!"

And picked up a pillow and hit her in the face!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

so i hope you guyz like it sooo far!

if you did...(or didn't)

pleeze leave a comment of your opinion so far!

2 commentsChapter 3

(yes..it's already written!)

love ya'll mucho!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	3. Dare or TRUTH? Hardcore Style!

Sooooo…ive noticed my story has been looked at 9 times. No reviews so far (sniff sniff) but that's enuff hits to post a new chapter! Heres chapter 3 guys!!!! D

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 3

-later that night-

**-Abby's P.O.V.-**

it was about 11:30 P.M

and we were about to start a game of,

"Truth or Dare"

i really didn't feel like playing,

cause i've never played it before.

I could see Karla playing with her hands and looking nervous.

She looked as if she had something really important to say,

but was to scared to say it.

I countinued to look at her with a puzzled look on my face.

Suddenly she looked up at met my gaze for a second,

and then I quickly turned away blushing.

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

Oh my gosh I am so nervous.

I finally decided I should tell them my secret.

I can't hide it from them forever.

Especially if we're going to a Jonas concert in just 1 week.

They had to be prepared.

I sat there looking down at my hands,

watching me play with them.

I was trying my hardest not to show how nervous i am.

It wasn't working out to well.

I felt as if someone was staring at me,

so I looked up and sure enough I saw Abby looking me straight in the eyes.

I held her gaze for a while,

and then she quickly turned away.

She seemed embarrased.

I think she noticed my nervouseness.

**-Victoria's P.O.V.-**

"So who is ready to play Truth or Dare?!" I asked excitedly.

"I AM!!" everybody said in unison...except for Abigail, of course.

"Come on Abby, it's not that bad! It's just a fun little game! You can keep chosing truth if you want to! And if you choose dare, we SWARE we won't give you anything horrible!!!" i said hoping i could reasurre her.

She gave a big sigh and said, "Okay, I'll play then."

So I decided to ask her first,

just so she can get her turn over with.

That's what it seemed like she wanted to do.

"Abigail." i turned to her and she looked at me.

"Truth, or DARE?!" i asked her laughing.

She thought about it for a while and then shockingly said, "DARE"

everybody gasped,

i guess they expected her to choose truth.

"Hmmmm...what should we make you do?" i sud in a mysterious tone.

"Remember, you swore to nothing TOO big!" she said with a slight scared look on her face.

"True story, true story." i sud laughing.

I sat there for a moment thinking hard...

then i came up with a good ..D

"I dare you to go outside and yell "MILEY CYRUS SUX BLLS!!!" i said to her, while acting the whole thing out.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!! You know i don't use that kind of lanugage!!!" She yelled.

"Come on Miller! live a little!" i said with a big teethy grin.

She pondered it for a while and then finally gave in.

"Ugh...okay fine. I'll do it." she said while picking herself up and making her way to the front yard.

We got out there and she walked to the end of our driveway.

"This is gonna be good!" i whispered to everybody.

She stood there for a while, letting the moonlight from the full moon bounce of her fair skin.

And then suddenly...she let it all out.

"MILEY CYRUS SUCKS BIG BLLS. AND SHE NEEDS TO GET OVER HERSELF BECAUSE NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS DOES NOT LIKE HER! SHE'S A STUCK UP PERSON WHO THINKS SHE'S ALL THAT AND SHE CAN KISS MY SS!!!"

"oh...my...JONAS!!!" we all screamed at the top of our lungs.

She ran back up to us with the biggest smile I've ever seen in my life on her face.

"That felt...AMAZZZZZING!!!" she said, still yelling.

"Yes that was amazing, but abigail...WHERE RIGHT HERE YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!" Ashley yelled at her.

We all started to laugh,

and then we started to shiver.

"Wow...I just noticed it's really cold out here." Ashley said.

"Yah, we might want to head in." Dusti said.

So we all went back inside into Dusti's room,

still laughing at how funny Abigail's big scene was outside.

"So Abby...It's your turn!!!" I said turning to her, still laughing.

"Hmmmm...okay! how about..." she sat there in silence for a minute looking around the cirlce of girls.

**-Abigail's P.O.V.-**

I already knew who I was gonna pick.

I already knew what i was going to ask if they picked Truth.

I already knew I was choosing Karla.

I just looked around the cirlce to build up suspense.

Finally, when i thought I had teased them enough,

I looked Karla straight in the eye and said...

"Karla...Truth, Or dare???"

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

As much as I was hating the fact of telling everybody my secret,

I realized Abby had just given me the most perfect chance to confess.

All I had to do was say "Truth" and then hope she would ask me the right "type" of question.

She was looking at me as if waiting for my answer was killing her.

"Truth." I said in a monotone voice.

"Perfect, I already had a question picked out for you." She said, also in a monotone voice.

It was if we were having a stare down,

like we were reading eachother's minds.

I already knew what she was going to ask me.

and sure enough,

I was right.

"Why have you been so nervous all night? And tell the truth please." She said.

"perfect timing..." i thought to myself.

Everybody turned to me waiting for an answer.

They had no idea what they were in for...

I took a deep breath,

and began my confessing.

"The reason I've been so nervous tonight is because...I have something very important to tell ya'll. And you must know before we go to the concert next week."

I stopped for a moment,

everybody scooted towards me,

obviously dying to know more.

I took another deep breath and said...

"I know the..."

So what did ya'll think?

Lyk it so far?

THEN TELL ME!

Leave a review PUH-LEEZE!!!

Lol thanks!

Chapter 4 soon if I get enuff views/hits/REVIEWS!

Love yah guyz!!!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	4. You know the WHO! I can't believe this!

**Wooooooow! 35 hits in one day! That awesome! You guyz deserve a chapter 4!!! But PLEEZE review! I beggath you!**

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 4

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

"I know the..."

Karla stopped, took a deep breath, and started again.

"I'm best friends with..."

She stopped again.

"Karla! Just spit it out already!" I absent mindedly yelled at her.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"_That's strange...I thought she would be mad..." _I thought to myself.

"Okay! Here I go...I'm best friends with..."Se started, "the dfkdkjkd" she mumbled something out.

"Huh?!" We all said.

"I'm best friends with the JB..." she said a little louder.

"Who?!" We all said together.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!" She finally yelled out.

"So THAT'S what's been bothering you all day! It's about time you...wait...**WHAT?!**" I said.

"Yah, I've known them for a couple of years now. I was just afaid to tell ya'll. Ya'll know how I lived in California before I moved here? Well, one day when I was running home from school, some car hit me, and I started yelling at them. That's when they got out of their car and that's when it hit me who it was. Ever since then I've talked to them, gotten their numbers, and I've gone backstage to a few of their concerts. In fact, the reason I didn't go with ya'll to the Texas State Fair is because I went backstage to that concert. So yah...just thought I'd let ya'll know!"

"Babe, you lost me at, "I'm best friends with the Jonas Brothers." " Abigail said.

"So...this whole time...all of the times we've talked about how obssesed we are with them...you knew them?! You had their numbers! You WENT BACKSTAGE TO THE SAME CONCERT WE WERE AT!?" I said to her, slowly starting to raise my voice.

"Yah..." She said starting to get quiet.

I stood up, anger and confusion overcoming me. I could slowly start to feel my temperature rise, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT ME, YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!" You...you...UGH!" I yelled at her. I ran out of my room, tears filling my eyes. I slammed my door and ran outside to the front yard. The cold air hit me hard & fast, but I kept running. I tripped an rolled in my grass. I rolled and rolled, and then finally stopped. I sat there, my knees tucked into my chest, trying to stay warm. I sat there, enjoying the queitness of the cold, harsh, winter night. I sat there, thinking abou thow stupid I was for yelling at Karla.

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

I sat there in shock.

I sat there while everyone started at me.

I sat there while being pissed at myself for not telling Dusti the truth.

"Why'd she have to get so mad? If I were her, I'd be happy about this, which I am; of course. She's such a drama queen!" Ashley said in a snotty tone.

That really set me off.

"You wouldn't understand!" I said, yelling at Ashley. I stood up and went outside, hoping I would be able to find Dusti. Sure enough, she was sitting in the...grass?

I silently ran down the steps of the front porch, trying not to make too much noise. I ran around her and plopped myself right in front of her.

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

"Dusti, I didn't want to make you mad, I'm truly..." She kept tyring to talk, but I cut her off.

"I've been thinking..." I began. I looked up at her. Her body seemed tensed up. She was probably expecting me to yell at her. Just a few minutes ago I wanted to...but now I just wanted to talk to her. I could tell she already felt bad for upsetting me, and I didn't want to make her feel worse.

So I told her...

"Karla! Relax! I'm not mad at you, I mean, I was...but now I'm not and...yah; I just forgot what I was originally going to say..."

Curse me and my stupid rambling.

"Hold on...it's coming back to me!"

Karla started laughing at me.

Which caused me to laugh,

and before I knew it, we were both rolling around the wet, cold grass laughing our heads off! Why? I'm not quite sure.

After about 5 minutes of laughing, it got quiet.

We laid side by side, staring up at the stars.

"You know, for it being this cold, and it being winter and all; there sure a lot of starts out tonight." Karla said.

"Hmmm. You're right... Hey, I remember what I was going to tell you." I said.

"I'm all ears." She replied.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me about you knowing them. I'm sure with all of us constantly talking and obsessing over them, that didn't help your decision about telling me. You thought we were going to think about you differently, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yah. I thought you would only want to be my friend because I know them..." She replied.

"I sat up and looked at her. "Karla, no matter what I will **NEVER **do that to you. You were my sister before all of this, and just because I now know you know them won't cahnge my feelings for you. You can trust me, you know that right?"

"Yah, I know that, and it was silly of me for ever doubting you." She said, while sitting up.

"Karla...I love you so much!" I told her while pulling her into a tight, bear hug.

"I love you too...and thanks for letting me know I can trust you." she said. I could feel her tears soaking through my thin shirt I had on.

We finally pulled away and turned our attention back to the stars hanging above our heads.

"I don't think this night could get any better." I said. But, as soon as the words left my mouth, a shooting star started streaking across the sky.

"Oh my Jonas! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish Karla!" I yelled getting really excited.

"I wish that...you and I will be twinee's forever." She said with a huge smile on her face. "What do you wish for?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment, then replied,

"I don't have to wish for anything. I've got everything I need." I said.

I turned to her, and gave her another quick hug.

We both looked back up, and watched as the shooting star gave one final gleam..and then watched it dissapear into the black abyss of stars.

What do you think?

Leave me some comments!!! D

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	5. Who? What? When? Where? and why?

**Dude! Chapter 4 has only been up for lyk, 30 minutes and I've jumped from 35 to 55 views!!! You know what that means right? CHAPTER 5!!! Thanks again for reading!!! D**

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 5

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

Dusti & I finally got up after looking at the stars for a few more minutes. We headed back in the house, sighing with relief when we walked back into the warm & moist house. We were outside for so long we forgot about how cold it was outside.

I braced myself, for I knew the second we walked into her room, I would be barmbarded with questions about me & the Jonas Brothers. I just hoped and prayed nothing would get broken!

I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU COME BACK! WE THOUGHT YA'LL RAN AWAY!" I heard Victoria say through the door.

"Dusti! You Okay!?" Abby yelled. Of course, she's always been the mellow one. Me knowing the Jonas Brothers probably didn't affect her as much as it did the others.

"Come on! I think we need to discuss a FEW things!!!" Ashley said. I couldn't help but laugh. These girls were SERIOUSLY obsessed. But then again...over the past few weeks I will admit they turned me into a pretty big fan also.

They immediatly started asking me a million questions at once.

Dusti jumped to my rescue.

"Okay guys, lets not overwhelm her! We'll ask her one question at a time. Starting with...Abby. Is that okay with you Karla?" Dusti asked me.

"Sounds great!" I replied happily. This was actually kind of fun. Not stressful at all. It felt good to get this off of my chest.

"Okay Abby. First question please!" Dusti said.

"Hmmm...is Joe as crazy as he is in his YouTube Videos?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

she gave me a confused look.

"Crazier!!!" I yelled at her laughing.

"Okay...now it would be Victoria's turn!" Dusti said.

"Have you ever told them about us?" She asked.

"Yah! I talk about ya'll all the freaking time! Sometimes they have to tell me to shutup because I never stop talking! I've even shown them pictures of all of ya'll. They probably know just as much as I do about you guys. They actually can't wait to meet you!" I said getting very excited thinking about the thought of us all chilling.

They all gave excited screams.

"That is sooooo cool! Thanks Karal!" Victoria said.

"No problamo!!!" I said happily.

"Ashley?" Dusti said looking at her.

"Are we going to get to meet them soon?!" She asked getting very excited.

"Sooner than you think!" I smiled suspiciously, while giving her a quick wink.

I turned to Dusti and said, "Okay Dusti! It's your turn!"

She sat there for a moment, slowly a smile grew on her face. I was actually worried about the question she was about to ask me.

"Have you ever...kissed one of them?" she asked me.

For once, _**I**_was shocked by her question.

"NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!" I said trying to get stuck out my hairy situation.

"SO NOT FAIR!" Dusti yelled at me, putting on the most pathetic puppy dog face I have ever seen. I couldn't say no.

"Fine...yes I have kissed one of them. Or more so, they kissed me." I said.

"Which one was it?" she asked me.

"Nick.." I said.

"No way! That's so cool! Is he a good kisser? Tell us ALL about it!" She said.

"Well...you see..." I was about to get into the gory details when I got cut off by my cell phone ringing.

I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

I looked up at the rest of the girls and they gave me a confused look.

"Speak of the devil..." I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! If I see more hits, you get a chapter 6! Love yah guys and enjoy!!! D

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	6. 1 Conversation, and you've got me hooked

**Yaaaaaay! Im getting tons of reviews!!! Keep it up guys! Ya'll make me feel so loved D well here's chapter 6! And thanks again for the reviews!!!**

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 6

**-Nick's P.O.V.-**

"Hello?" I heard Karla's voice say on the other line.

"Hey Karla! It's Nick! What's up?!" I said excited. I haven't talked to her on the phone in a while.

"Oh hey man!!! It's about time you call me! I was just talking about you!" she said.

"Who is it?!" I heard somebody yell distantly on the other line.

"Who was that?" I asked Karla.

"oh, that was Dusti. I'm at a sleepover at her house." Karla said.

"Who else is there?" I said.

"Ashley, Victoria, Abby, and then of course Dusti!" She said very excitedly.

"Dude!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!" I could hear Dusti yelling in the background.

"Nick." i heard her reply calmly.

"aaaaaaaah!"

"OMJ!"

"let me talk to him!"

"omj its nick jonas!"

"eeeeeeeeep!"

I heard a million different exclamations and screams in the background.

"Nick! can i call you back in just a second!?" Karla rushed into the phone.

"Yah sure!" I said and then hung up.

"That was weird..." I thought to myself.

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

I hung up with Nick and looked at my screaming friends.

"Duuuuuuuuude! They will never want to talk to ya'll if that's what your reaction is going to be everytime we talk to them!" I said.

"OMJ! sorry! it was just so quick and unexpecting! Our bad Karla! We're so terribly sorry! Can we call back; and we SWARE we won't scream! We can keep our cool!" Dusti said to me.

"Fine...but ya'll all promise you will keep your cool?" I asked them.

They all nodded their heads simutaneously.

"Okay then, I'm calling him back."

"OKAY!" They all said at the same time.

I went to recieved calls and found Nick's number in the number one spot and pressed the call button.

"HELLLLOOOOOOO!" I heard him say on the other line.

"Hey! I got the girl's to calm down. You want to talk to them?" I said to Nick.

"Yah sure! But...do you mind if I talk to Dusti first? I'd like to meet your twin."

"Of course! I'm sure she would enjoy that!" I said excitedly. Happy that he ACTUALLY wanted to talk to my friends.

"Okay thanks! Can I talk to her now?" He said.

"Yah sure! Here she is!"

Dusti looked at me confused as i handed the phone to her.

"Nick wants to talk to you!" I told her.

Her smile gradually got bigger.

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

I took a deep breath,

and spoke into the phone.

"Bueno Enchilada!" i said.

"Hello! You must be Dusti I'm guessing!" Nick said.

"Yep! That would be me! Dusti Rose Huston! And, you must be that boy everybody's talking about...Nick Jonas...right?" I said sarcasticaly.

He started laughing, and I started laughing also.

"Yep, ding ding ding! You are right! You have just won backstage passes to any Jonas concert of your choice! How do you feel at the moment?!" He said.

We were playing a game. And it was fun. This was coming a lot easier than i thought. I was surprised I wasn't screaming by this point.

"I feel like screaming!" I screamed into the phone.

"I believe you already are ma'm!" He said on the other line.

We both started bursting out laughing. It felt like we had known eachother forever, when this was the first time we had even spoken to one another. Before this I was just another crazy, obsessed fan; and now I'm actually speaking & laughing to the "Love of my life" on the phone. It felt amazing.

"So it's really nice to finally get to talk to you! Karla has told me so much about you! And I won't lie, I've seen some pictures of you, and you're really pretty!" He said. My heart melted, NICK JONAS JUST CALLED ME PRETTY! I couldn't stop smiling!

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself!" I said in a flirty voice.

"Ha thanks. Well I guess I should say hi to the others before they get jelous of us." He said laughing.

"I agree. We got to make sure we keep this on the down low. We don't want the paparazzi finding out about us!"

"No...we don't." He said.

"Well then I guess I'll let you go! Don't be a stranger, call again soon!" I said.

"Bye Dusti! Once again, it was nice to meet you."

With that I handed the phone over to Ashley. While everybody talked to him I thought. I wasn't exactly sinking in that I had just had a normal, yet flirty conversation with...NICK JONAS! I ran outside, screamed, and came back to my room.

"You had to scream, didn't you?" Karla asked me.

"Dude, we had this hee-UGE flirty coversation! He thinks im pretty & cool! OF COURSE I had to scream!" I whispered to her.

"I don't blame you. I mean, you ARE in love with the boy. You practically melt everytime you hear his voice. It must have been very exciting for you to talk to him on the phone, and for him to call you pretty and cool." She said to me.

"You have no idea!" I said, once again going off into daydream land about Nick and I's conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did ya'll think?

More hits/reviews equals chapter 7!!!

Thanks again so mucho for the reviews!

Ya'll are awesomely awesome and you rox my sox!

Pleeze spread the word about this fan fic!

It'd be mucho appreciated!!! D

Love always,

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	7. Hannah Montana Double Life

**Thanks for all the reviews. Heres chapter 7. and if I don't update for a while, it's because my mom might my laptop away. **

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 7

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

After talking to Nick for about 30 minutes, we finally hung up. I was still in my little daze about me and Nick.

"Earth to Dusti!" Karla said waving her hand in front of me.

"We're not on the phone anymore!" Ashley said.

"Hey Dusti! Look! Nick's pulling up in a limo outside your house carrying a big bouqet of roses!" Vicky yelled, pointing at my window.

"What?" I yelled running up to my windo.

"Phsyce!" Vicky yelled at me.

"So not funny!" I said.

"What? I had to do SOMETHING to get you out of your little daze!" She said teasingly.

"Oh...yah...sorry about that...so what did ya'll talk about on the phone?" I asked them.

Victoria raised her hand and said, ooh ooh! Me first! Me first!"

"Ummmmmm...okay. But we're not in school Victoria. You don't have to raise your hand!" I said, laughing at how stupid she can be sometimes.

"Hey! I'm not stoooooo-pid!" She said stretching out the "Stoo".

"Of course not, of course not!" I said poking fun at her. "So what did you and Nick talk about?" I asked her, wanting to know if anybody had as much of a flirty conversation as we did.

"Well, he asked me about myself, and I told him my likes and dislikes, and I told him about my personality. I told him I was terribly timed and horribly shy."

Everyone paused.

"Haha! I was SO just kidding! Naw, I told him I'm very crazy, outgoing, and fun. And that I LOVE to talk in fake accents! OMJ! and guess what he said?!" She asked us.

"What?" Ashely said.

"He said me & Joe make a PERFECT couple, and when he meets me, he'll try to hook us up!" She yelled, happy dancing.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Abigail exclaimed.

We all started passing around waht each individual and NIck talked about. We didn't et to talk long though, becasue Karla interrupted us.

"Wait guys, there's something else I need to show you before you get TOO excited!" Karla said to us.

"Dude, I mean, really. How much more shocking, surprising, and exciting can this night get?!" I said.

"You'll see. okay. I need you guys to close your eyes and DO NOT open them until I say so. okay?"

"Okay!" We all said together.

I heard Karla walk around us. I didn't know what she was doing, but when she got to me, she put something around my neck. It was sometime of necklace thing, I was guessing. After what seemed as forever, Karla finally told us we could open our eyes.

I looked down and my eyes bulged out the second I saw the badge. My heart started racing, I wanted to scream in excitement, but I was lost at words.

I picked up the badge and looked at it closer.

**V.I.P. BACKSTAGE PASS **

**FORT WORTH CONVENTION CENTER**

**11/14/07**

This pass allows you to join the boys for a ride to the concert, then you can choose to watch the concert from backstage or from the front row. After the concert, you get a private backstage Meet & Greet with the boys.

"So...you guys want to go backstage to our concert next weekend, or do you want to sit in those cheap seats we got?"

"BACKSTAGE!! DUH!" We all yelled

we all immediately ran over to Karla and squeezed the heck out of her. I couldn't believe we were going to get to go backstage. Lets see...First we find out she knows the Jonas Brothers, then, we get to talk to Nick (sigh!) on the phone, and NOW!!!??? We're going backstage to a concert we've been waiting to go to for months in just 1 WEEK! The scary part is that this was all happening in one night!

Now all we had to do was wait for next weekend to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**-MONDAY THROUGH FRIDAY AT SCHOOL-**

The whole school week passed like a blur.

Everday I left home,

went to school;

and felt like I was suddenly living a

"Hannah Montana" life.

At home I was friends with the Jonas Brothers,

but at school,

I was just another annoying, obsessed fan.

Nobody knew what was really going on between Karla, Vicky, Abby, Ashley, and I were sharing between eachother. It was quite funny actually. Everyday, every class, every day during lunch, we kept whispering between eachother how much fun Saturday was going to be. Then, people would give us funny looks, because they never knew what we were talking about all week and it was probably killing them. Before I knew it though, It was Friday already, and my mom had already approved of us going to the concert with the boys, and staying backstage with them. Suprisingly, she wasn't even going with us. We had told her so much about the boys that she felt as if she could trust them with us! So Friday came, and everybody was staying the night at my house. The boys were going to pick us up in their limo tomorrow around noon. And then we were going to hang out on their tour bus and go to the mall or something since the concert was in Fort Worth, so we didn't have to drive anywhere.

Now we just had to wait for the next day...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, short chapter, but the next 2 are really long. I sware!

Reviews make me happy D

Love ya guys!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energize Bunny


	8. Get up guyz! today's the day!

**Hey guyz! Well, I wuz bored and thought I would post chapter 8 for ya'll! This story has only been out for lyk, 2 dayz, and im already up to 200 views and 10 reviews. Thanks again for everything guyz! Love yah! Enjoy!**

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 8

**-Karla's P.O.V.-**

I couldn't believe how fast this past week has flown by.

It had to be one of the most fastest weeks of my life.

It was probably all of the excitement.

All me and the rest of the girls could talk about was hanging out with the boys and going to the concert. It wasn't that huge to me, but it was for the girls. What I was truly looking forward to was introducing Dusti & Nick to eachother. I seriously think those two are meant to be. I mean...**come on!!!** They both want to go on their first date with someone to a baseball game. And besides, Nick told me himself he wants a girl with a lot of energy...and there's no denying...that is **DUSTI **and there is **NO** denying that! And I have to admit...Joe and Victoria will probably look really cute together...but theres just one problem...**I **like Joe...

Anyways, so before we knew it, we had finally fallen asleep around midnight, and then we heard the alarm playing "S.O.S." at 7:00.

**-Ashley's P.O.V.-**

_"I told you I made dinner plans..._

_for you and me and no one else..._

_that don't include..."_

Before the alarm could say anything else, Dusti jumped out of bed and pressed the "PAUSE" button and turned on the lights.

"**GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! TODAY'S THE DAY! GET UP AND START GETTING READY!"**

Oh my Jonas.

Dusti can be sooooooo clueless sometimes.

"Dusti! The boys aren't going to be here till noon! what are you doing waking us up at 7 effing o'clock in the morning?! Go back to sleep!" I heard Karla yell.

"Dude! I can't! We have 5 HOURS to get ready for the guys, AND not to mention MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Dusti yelled back.

"Oh yah that's right...I should start calling you Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Jonas." Victoria said sleeply. "But now that I think about it...I AM meeting my future husband today too. So I agree. LET'S GET READY!" Vicky said, standing up and joining Dusti by her side.

"ugh...FINE" Karla, Abby, and I said together.

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

So we all started getting ready. For some reason I had MAJOR butterflies in my stomach. I had one of those gut feelings in my stomach. Like...something BIG was going to happen today. Well...wait. OF COURSE something big is happening! DUDE! WE'RE MEETING THE JONAS BROTHERS! But...I still felt as if something more than that was going to happen.

By the time we were done getting dressed...we all looked drop, dead, GORGEOUS! no doubt about it!

I was wearing my "I love bloo cheese" tank top, to show off my newly built arms (hahaha) and some skinny jeans, along with my babies...MY CONS!

It was 11:50, and we decided to go outside to wait for them. I got bored after sitting on the front porch bench after like, 2 minutes; so I soon stood up and ran over to our Rose garden that is surrounded by a small brick wall. I jumped on it and started dancing, singing "Misery Business" by Paramore. Soon Victoria joined me, but everybody else just got up and laughed and pointed while we danced around like dorks and sang at the top of our lungs.

We soon continued into other songs,

and suddenly we heard a honk and screamed.

We were having so much fun that we didn't notice that a big, long, limo pulled up in front of my house. On the front of the limo...it had the Jonas Brother symbol. Me and Vickey looked at eachother and started laughing because we probably already made HUGE fools out of ourselves before the guys even got out of the limo.

We jumped off the brick and walked towards the limo with the rest of the girls.

I didn't know how anybody else was feeling, but i know i felt like I was about to puke. For MONTHS I've been dreaming about possibly meeting these guys at a Meet & Greet or something...but here I am...about to spend my whole day with them.

We stood there as we saw the limo door slowly start to open up.

My heart started racing, my pulse pounding in my head, i felt like I was about to faint.

But somehow I managed to let a big smile grow on my face as I saw a pair of Cons step out of the limo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another short chapter, I know I know. Im sorry. But don't worry, cuz chapter 9 is purty lengthly!!! I hope ya'll liked it! Oh! And I wonder who's getting out of the limo…let's think? Which bro do you see wearing converse the most?

Post what you think!

Reviews make me happy:-D

Thanks again for everything!!!

Love yah guyz!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	9. Ready for the day of your life?

Sorry for the long wait for the update!!!

I've been busy!

Enjoy!

**HAVE FAITH; RESTART**

Chapter 9

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

I saw a pair of Cons step out of the limo...

I knew who it was already. I mean, the only one of them that wears converse the most is Nick. Kevin is always wearing boots, and Joe…he's always wearing something different.

Sure enough, his full body came into view, and there he was, Nick Jonas, in the flesh and blood.

I Stared.

And stared.

And finally he looked up and saw me.

Our eyes met for a few seconds.

I realized I was still staring,

So I blushed and smiled. And gave a friendly wave.

_This is it. _I thought to myself.

**-Nick's P.O.V.-**

We pulled up in front of Dusti's house; well at least what we _hoped _was her house. We had never been in the neighborhood before, so we didn't know where anything was.

I looked out the limo and saw 2 girls dancing and singing on a wall of bricks. One of them I couldn't make out…but the other I could definitely tell was Dusti. I smiled to myself. You could tell she was having a great time. While the 2 girls were dancing, the rest of the girls were below them, laughing and pointing.

I looked back at Kevin and Joe, made sure they were ready, stepped out of the limo, and finally came into full view of the girls.

Instead of looking up at them, I looked down at myself, checking to make sure I looked okay. I ALWAYS like to make a good impression. I kept checking myself out, when I realized I had been doing that for a few seconds.

_Crap. I already made myself look stupid in front of them._

I decided to stop looking at myself, and looked up at the girls.

I immediately saw Dusti in the middle. She stood out from the crowd. She was wearing skinny jeans, and they really showed off her athletic legs. She was wearing a hilarious tank top that said "I love bloo cheese" and it showed off her built arms. Marching Band had done her some good, I could tell. Her hair was long, brown, and straightened. She was wearing black eye-liner around the top and bottom of her eyes; it wasn't too much, and not too little. It really made her beautiful Blue/ Grey eyes stand out. She saw me looking at her, she smiled, and waved. I waved back.

I walked up to the girls, while Kevin & Joe made their way out of the limo. I could tell that the other girl that was dancing on the bricks was about to faint from the site of my brother, Joe. I figured that was Victoria.

I didn't know who everybody else was. I just recognized Karla, Dusti, and Victoria. But they all looked beautiful today. I could already tell we were going to have a great time tonight.

**-Joe's P.O.V.-**

Nick got out of the limo,

And I followed behind him.

I really only knew Karla out of all the girls, but Nick said I should look out for a girl named Victoria. I don't exactly know why, but I was going to look for her anyways. I glanced through the line of girls, and I noticed a girl with short black hair. She smiled really big when she saw me, I figured that was Victoria. I smiled back at her. I walked up to Nick, but all I could keep looking at was Vickey. She was short, but she was edgy. She had a great sense of fashion. Her outfit was totally random, but it fit her. She was wearing a black "Paramore" shirt, and a white, hoodie jacket over it; that had blue, pink, ribbons and random stuff all over it. She was wearing Black sweat/capris, and on the right leg, it said "Love" with 3 hearts under it. Under the capris, she was wearing really long, hot pink, striped socks. And then after all that, she was wearing converse. I'm not gonna lie, she was really pretty. But she looked just a little bit too young for me.

**-Kevin's P.O.V.-**

After Joe got out of the limo, I followed suite. I knew today was going to be fun, but it was also going to be a little akward, since I was older than anybody else. I'm 20, and all day I'm going to be hanging out with people ranging from the ages of 14-18. Oh well, I still had Karla. Sure, she was only 16, but we had been talking a lot lately. In fact, I and she have been planning to play match maker for a while now. She told me we should hook up Joe & Victoria (whoever that was) and Nick & Dusti. And while they're getting their flirt on, Karla, Ashley, Abby, & I will chillax with each other. So even if these kiddos were a little too young for me to be walking around with, I knew today was going to be sick!

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

By the time all 3 boys had walked up to all of us girls, I could already tell certain people were keeping their eye on certain people. Kevin just looked akward, Joe & Vickey were sharing smiles, and Nick and I kept meeting each other's eyes, smiling every time.

_And this is where the drama begins_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Guys!" Karla said walking up to each of them and giving them a hug. "Long time no talk!" she continued.

"Yah I know, we haven't seen you in what now? A month?" Joe asked

Karla counted on her fingers. "Yep, it's been a month now" she said.

"Well guys, I'd like you to meet my very best friends in the whole wide world!" she said excitedly. She started pointing down the row.

"This is Abigail!" she said

"HI! I'm Abigail! Abby for short. Whichever you prefer! It's nice to finally meet you guys!" Abby said, while shaking hands with all of them.

"This is Ashley!" Karla continued.

"Hey guys! It's nice to meet you! I'm Ashley." Ashley said, also shaking hands with them, but being a little shyer than Abigail.

"Victoria!" Karla said. Joe's face immediately light up with recognition.

"Dude! I was so right! I knew that was who you were!" Joe said excitedly, jumping up and down like a crazy person. Karla was right; Joe was crazier in person than on video.

"Yep, that's me! Victoria Elizabeth Jon…." She started introducing herself, but stopped when she realized she was about to say Jonas was her last name. She started blushing like mad. "Cantu! I meant Cantu!" she said embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. Your name sounds beautiful both ways." Joe said kindly. He went up to her, and instead of shaking her hand, he gave her a hug. _He's so sweet._ I thought to myself.

"It's nice to finally meet you…Victoria Elizabeth Jonas" Joe said to her, kissing the top of her hand lightly.

"Same to you…Joseph Adam Jonas" she said smiling, and curtsying.

_Wow…they're already hitting it off with each other. What a shock. _I thought.

Finally, Karla introduced me. But instead of pointing, she came to my side and put her arm around me.

"And this is my wonderful sister, Dusti Rose….Jonas?" She said teasingly.

I blushed at her introduction.

Nick walked up to me and said, "It's very nice to finally meet you face to face Dusti. You look even prettier in person than you do in the pictures!" he said to me. You could tell he didn't want to make anybody mad, so he continued with saying "And so do the rest of ya'll!!!" Wow he's such a gentleman.

He gave me a hug. Wow, his hugs were really tight. He was really warm, and he smelled AMAZING! Before I could notice anything more though, he pulled away, smiled at me, and started hugging the rest of the girls.

I noticed Kevin hadn't introduced himself yet. I felt sorry for the boy, because he was so much older than the rest of us. He must feel really uncomfortable. "I'm Kevin by the way!" he finally said. He walked up to us and gave the rest of us hugs. His hugs were also amazing, and so was his smell. Now all I had to do was get a hug out of Joe. I laughed inside my head at the thought.

After he hugged all of us, he said, "You beautiful ladies ready to have the day of your lives?!" He asked us excitingly.

"HECK TO THE YAH!" Vickey and I screamed at the same time.

The boys laughed at our enthusiasm.

"Well then let's get in the limo!" Nick said, suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me to the limo. Joe obviously grabbed Victoria's, and Kevin wrapped Abby, Ashley, and Karla in his arms (looking like a pimp) and pulled them to the limo too.

The boys let us in the limo first, and we all gasped at how beautiful and fancy it was inside. We couldn't believe our eyes.

Well…except Karla of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yah…I'm writing chapter 10 right now!

I hope ya'll liked this chapter!

I think it's the longest I've written so far!

Reviews make me happy! D

5 Reviews Chapter 10

Love ya guyz!

-Dusti

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	10. Does this mall have a Hollister?

Okay, so here's chapter 10!

WOOT WOOT!

Chapter 10! Let's throw a party! Lol jk jk

Thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Have Faith;**

**Restart**

Chapter 10

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

The limo was…huge.

There was no doubt about that.

There was plenty of sitting space.

There was a plasma screen near the front, and it came with a DVD player.

There was a CD player, and it had a radio also.

They had a rack of CD's, mainly containing Rock/ Alternative music.

All around you and above your head were mirrors and ropes of lights; that changed their color constantly.

I had been in a few limos before, but never one like this.

This limo was **beyond** cool.

By the time we all got situated in our seats, the seating went as followed:

Nick and I were sitting all the way towards the end where the TV was, and sitting across from us, but a little more to our right, was Joe & Victoria.

And sitting next to the door was Karla, Kevin, Ashley, and Abby.

Kevin was still trying to act like a pimp.

I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"So, where is our first stop for the day?" Kevin asked.

"Hum…I don't know. When do we have to be at the Convention Center?" I asked.

"The concert starts at 8, so we need to be there about 6:30; and its 12:30 now. So we have about 6 hours till we have to be there." He replied.

"Wow that's a long time…where should we go Joe?" I asked Joe looking up at him.

"Ha! I don't know! I'm not the one that lives here!" Joe said laughing at me.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot!" I said slightly blushing. "Um…how does the Ridgmar Mall sound?" I asked glancing at everybody with a questioningly look.

All the girls said, "Oh that sounds great!"

"What do you think guys?" I asked looking at the JoBros.

"Sounds great!" Nick & Kevin said looking at me.

"Wait…does this mall have a Hollister?" He asked.

"Um….no. Why?" I asked him.

"Because…Hollister smells FUNNY. I swear you can smell that place from a mile away it has so many smells floating out of it." He said.

I couldn't contain my laughter, I started bursting out laughing, Victoria soon joined me, then Karla; and Abby and Ashley just gave us funny looks.

"Guys, what's so funny?!" I said in-between laughs.

"I….have…NO IDEA!" Karla choked out.

We soon calmed down and the boys laughed at us.

"You guys are so weird." Joe said to us while playfully punching Victoria's shoulder.

"We know!" I said.

I turned to look at Nick, for he hadn't said anything for a while, and I saw him looking at me smiling really big. I could tell he wanted to laugh really badly.

"What? You have something funny to say Curly? Huh?!" I said poking him in the side.

"AGH!!! Stop it! That tickles!" He said.

"Oooooh…Tough guy is ticklish is he?!" I said, tickling him harder.

Nick continued laughing, and then suddenly stopped and fell to the side. He seemed like he had passed out.

"OH MY GOSH! NICK! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I yelled, panicking.

I leaned over him to look at him, he lay as still as a log, and then suddenly he jumped on top of me.

"Ooooooooh! Look who's ticklish now!!!" He said while tickling me like crazy.

"Nick! Stoooooop! It hurts! It hurts!" I begged.

"What's the magic word?!" Nick said.

"U…U…" I didn't want to give in.

"Huh? What's that I hear?" He said tickling me even harder.

I was starting to cry from the pain.

"FINE! UNCLE!" I yelled pushing him off of me.

"I WIN!" Nick said showing off his muscles.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So off to the mall?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yep! Just tell the driver the directions." Kevin said.

I leaned over Nick and told the driver the directions to the mall.

3 minutes later

Nobody had said a single word.

We just kept exchanging glances,

So I decided to break the ice by saying something.

"Hey, you guys want to watch Disney Channel?" I asked.

"Yah, sure, why not?" Joe said grabbing the remote.

He turned the TV on and we laughed at what was on.

It was the new music video to

"Start All Over" by Miley Cyrus.

All of us girls exchanged dirty looks.

None of us liked her.

Especially after watching that video.

She danced like such a skank in that video.

But we didn't say anything because we knew the boys were close friends with her.

But we were shocked when Kevin and Joe started talking about her and the video.

"I really don't like the dancing Miley did in this video. It's not…her. She's trying to be too much like Britney Spears." Kevin said.

"I agree. But, it is sort of…her now. She has changed over the past couple of months. She's not the sweet girl she used to be. She's not even Disney Channel material anymore in my opinion." Joe said.

I looked at Nick out of the corner of my eyes, expecting him to say something, but he just kept glancing at the TV screen, then looking down at his feet. He looked sad.

Soon the cut of the music video was over and the show "Hannah Montana" came on.

I freaked out when I saw it was the video with the boys in it, and it was at my favorite part too. Victoria, Karla, and I immediately started quoting it.

"Eat marshmallow FroBro!" Karla yelled at me.

"Chew on this sucker!" I yelled back at her.

"Put this in your Cocoa!" Victoria yelled at the both of us.

"Guys, lets blast Robby Ray!" Karla said.

"Okay!" I said.

We pretended to have guns in our hands.

"But guys, it's 3 against one…I LIKE IT!" Victoria said.

We had to stop imitating it for a while because that's the part where Milo and Otis came in, but we joined in on the usual "FOOTBALL" or "MONSTER TRUCKS!"

Soon came our most favorite part came.

"So Robby Ray lied to us? How Bogus is that?!" Victoria said.

"I feel so used…" Karla said making a puppy dog face. She actually looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You?! I shared my NACHOS with that guy!" I yelled at Karla; pointing fiercely at her.

We all started laughing and the guys joined us.

"You girls resemble us so well!" Kevin said, giving us all a high five.

"Yah, how did ya'll know who was going to say what?" Nick said.

"We are all one of ya'll!" I explained. "Victoria is Kevin, Karla is Joe, and I'm….Nick." I said. Slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Well ya'll did fantastalistic!" Joe said, suddenly doing the "Jonas Snap"

"What the heck! How do ya'll do that!? No matter what I do, I can never do it!" I said trying to snap my fingers as Joe did.

"Yah, I can never get it either!" Victoria said. She kept trying to do the snap, when suddenly she hit herself in the head.

"Oowwwwwwww!" She yelped, while saying something in spanish.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Vickey?!" Joe said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yah I'm fine!" Victoria said while laughing at herself.

Meanwhile, Nick and I were talking to each other.

"Gosh darnet. I really want to learn how to do that!" I said, repeatedly trying to snap.

"Don't worry, I'll give you private lessons today" He slightly whispered to me.

Chills went shooting down my back.

I turned to him and his face was inches away from mine.

Our eyes met.

His chocolate brown eyes, I fell in love with them immediately. They were even more beautiful in person than in the pictures.

We held our gaze for so long.

My mind immediately remembered an interview I had read from them. Nick had said that if he can look into a girl's eyes for at least 5 seconds, he knows he can be comfortable around them. I smiled at the thought, because we had been staring at each other for longer than that.

He smiled back.

After what seemed like we had been looking at each other for a long time, the limo suddenly stopped, and the limo driver announced that we were at the mall. He asked us when we wanted him to pick us up.

"Pick us up in about 2 hours please." Kevin said politely.

"Alright then." The driver said coming around to open the doors for us.

When we stepped out of the limo, the cold air hit my bare arms fiercely. I can't believe I forgot to bring a jacket. I quickly wrapped my arms around me and started to shiver. Nick suddenly came up behind me.

"Are you cold?" he asked me.

"No…not really!" I said between chattering teeth.

"Oh come on, yes you are. Here, you can wear my jacket." He said, pulling off his jacket and holding it for me to slip my arms through.

"Thank you so much." I said putting the jacket on, instantly soaking up the aroma of his scent. God, did he smell delicious. I turned to him and thanked him once again.

The boys put sunglasses on before the walked into the mall. They didn't want to be recognized. They just wanted the day off for once I guess. Joe was kind of just giving it away though; he was wearing his white glasses he always wears at their concerts.

The boys held the doors open for us as we walked in through the doors.

As soon as we walked in there, we walked over to the corner to talk about what we were going to do.

"So are we splitting up or staying together?" Kevin asked.

"Well…actually…" Victoria started saying. She was blushing slightly.

"Victoria and I were hoping we could walk around together." Joe finished for her.

"That's fine with me. What about ya'll?" Kevin said.

Nick turned to me, "Do you want to walk around with me?" He asked me.

"Yah! That sounds like fun!" I said smiling really big.

"Okay then; Joe and Vickey, ya'll can go do your thing, and same with Dusti and you, Nick; and me and the rest of the girls will just go do our thing. Then, we'll all meet up back here around 2 hours from now. How does that sound?" Kevin said.

Gosh, he's so organized.

"Sounds great with me." Nick said, everybody nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then. We'll see you guys in 2 hours!" Joe said while looping arms with Victoria and turning around.

"See you later!" I said to Karla, Ashley, and Abby, giving them all hugs.

"Bye!" they all said, returning the hugs.

And with that, we all walked our separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did ya'll think?

Leave comments!

They make me happy! Lol

Add me on myspace:  add my fansite:  MAKE ME HAPPY!!!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny/ Or Nick Jonas. lol


	11. I'm so Sorry!

Omgsh guys.

I just realized that I haven't posted chapter 11 for yall for almost a month now.

I am SO FREGGIN SORRY

For the long wait!

Ive had a slight writers block,

And I've been purty darn busy.

So I haven't had much time to type.

And heres the thing.

I was gonna post a new chappy this weekend,

But im at my dads, and I had to leave my laptop home,

And I had half of the chapter typed up on it.

I'm gonna try and have my mom e-mail it to me,

Cuz im tired of making ya'll wait.

Once again, I am SOOOO SOOOO sorry for the wait!

Please don't murder me! D

Lol

Once, again. SORRY!

I love everybody that's been reading!

Thanks for all the support!

Review w/ your opinion!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


	12. Hot Topic Smackdown

**Have Faith;**

**Restart**

Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like, a month and a half! I've been soooooooo busy! But hopefully this chappy makes up for it, because it is REALLY long. Lol. So yah, PLEASE forgive me, and enjoy the 11th chapter! Love yah guyzzzz!

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

The site of us together must have been really weird. Nick and I are basically the same height. He's 5'6" and I'm about 5'5 ½" so he was only a half-inch or less taller than me. So there wasn't that much of a height difference, but; the difference was; he was athletic, muscular, and he was wearing a suit type thing, scarf, and then sunglasses. Oh, and don't forget his majorly cute, super curly hair!

And there I was, standing next to him, wearing skinny jeans, cons, tank top, (with his jacket on top of me of course) and my hair was down and straight. He was so formal looking, and I was so…casual. It felt akward. I felt like I should have dressed up more.

We hadn't really been walking long; we were just starting to turn the corner to where we would be out of sight of Kevin, and everybody else. Our arms were still linked. It was cool, just walking around in silence with him. I was still worrying about my appearance next to him when suddenly he said,

"You look really nice today, I feel as if I should have dressed a little more casual. Oh well, at least our feet match." He said chuckling.

"It's okay, I think you look really nice today, what you wore is perfect, I do admit though, I feel as if I should have dressed up more." I laughed. "But, our feet _do _match, so all is well, right?" I said still giggling to myself.

"Yah, all is well." He said looking at me and smiling.

_Wow, I thought his eyes were gorgeous; his smile's even more beautiful_

"Remind me to sign your shoes later on, if that's alright with you." He asked me.

I was confused at first, but when I looked at my shoes, I remembered that I let all my friends sign my shoes. That's what he must have been talking about.

I looked up at him and said, "Oh yah! Of course!"

We kept walking and soon we were going up the escalator to the second story of the building, and I could feel my stomach starting to growl.

Nick and I started to float up the escalator, still standing in awkward silence, but there was a side conversation here and there. He soon asked me if I was hungry, and I admitted that I was starving; he said he was too. We then started walking towards Chili's, when I remembered Hot Topic was next to the food court. For some reason I felt like I was supposed to go in there that very second, I didn't know why, but I decided to follow my instinct.

"Hey Nick, do you think we could run into Hot Topic really quick?" I asked nicely.

He looked at me with a "But-I-Though-You-Were-Hungry" look.

"Yes, I'm hungry! But I just wanted to run in here really quickly before we went into Chili's. Is that okay with you?" I asked him.

He stood there in thought for a minute, then said, "Yah sure, that's okay! You know, to tell you the truth, I've never in my life; been in Hot Topic before."

I looked at him bewildered. I don't know how I looked, but it was obviously pretty funny, because he started laughing really hard. Finally he stopped, walked over to me, and pushed my open jaw closed. "Come on, let's go." He said smiling, linking arms with me again, and walking me towards Hot Topic.

Nick gasped as he walked into the darkly lit store. He immediately ran over to the shoes, eyeing every pair, and wanting them all. He sort of reminded me of a little kid, like he had walked in on some amazing thing; and couldn't get enough of it. I walked over to where he was, and pointed to a pair of converse he was holding. They were white high-tops with black and gray skulls all over them.

"I can see those on you." I said looking up from the shoes to him.

"Thanks" He replied smiling.

He kept looking at them while I looked at a pair of Vans I had been wanting for a while now. I looked at them with longing eyes. They were a checkerboard pattern, but instead of having black and white squares, it had white and different color squares all over; kind of like the rainbow. I looked at the price tag and sighed. The price tag said they were $39.99; ON SALE. AS much as I wanted them, I knew I didn't have that kind of money to blow on one pair of shoes. I started to put them back, when a hand stopped me.

I looked up to see Nick staring at the shoes. I tried again to put them back, but his hand stopped me and he turned to look at me.

"You should get those. They would look awesome on you."

I looked him in the eyes and replied with a small, "You think?"

"Heck yah! Why don't you get them?"

I showed him the price tag and he made an "O" with his mouth.

"Yah, as much as I love this store, I can rarely afford their prices." I sighed once again and sat the shoes down. I started to walk off when he suddenly grabbed my hand, pulled me back, grabbed the shoe, and put them in my hands. I looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm buying them for you. My treat." He smiled slyly.

I was about to tell him no, when he put his finger to my lips and said, "Nuh uh! No matter what you say, I'm getting you these shoes!"

"But Ni..." I started, but he interrupted.

"Dusti, just think of it as……a 'nice to meet you' gift."

"What in the world is a 'nice to meet you' gift?" I asked, now completely confused.

"Actually…I don't know! But I'm getting them for you anyways." He took the vans, along with his new pair of cons, and walked over to the check-out counter with them. I kept begging for him to put the shoes back, especially when I saw the total price come out to be $73.19. I practically freaked out while asking him for the final time if he was sure he didn't want to put them back. He looked at me with a stern look on his face as he handed the money to the guy on the other side of the counter, and I finally gave in, and told him thank you as I gave him a huge hug. We stood there hugging for a while, but we broke apart when the man finally handed us our bag with our brand new shoes in it. I was about to say thank you once again when I heard a voice behind me say angrily,

"DUSTI?!"

I turned around and immediately froze in my spot. Standing before me was my ex-boyfriend Ryan. He broke up with me about a month ago and we hadn't talked since. I thought I was in love with him, but we didn't even last a week. He two-faced me the entire time we dated. He was definitely the last person I wanted to see right now. I searched my throat for words, but he beat me to it.

"What are you doing with this FAG behind my back you skank?!"

"Excuse you?" Nick said, stepping forward angrily. I held Nick back, I wasn't about to allow a smack down in Hot Topic.

I took a deep breath and stepped towards Ryan, making sure to keep Nick from jumping at him.

"Just leave me alone! What do you want anyways?" I said angrily, but trying to keep my voice down; people were starting to look.

He walked up to me and put his finger on my chest and stared me down. "I want to know what the fck you are doing here with this guy! Why are you cheating on me?"

I looked at him in shock.

"What the heck are you talking about? You broke up with me a month ago!" I yelled at him. I shoved him off of me. He just looked at me and decided to walk over to Nick. He grabbed Nick by the shirt and started yelling at him.

"What the fck are you doing with my girlfriend you fckng sshole!" He was about to punch Nick, and I was about to scream; until an arm came out of nowhere and pulled Ryan off of Nick. It was Abigail.

_**REWIND TIME**_

**-Kevin's P.O.V.-**

I have to admit it…these girls seriously know how to have some fun. Abigail, Ashley, Karla, and I went a different direction than Joe, Victoria, Dusti, or Nick. We had gone into Coach House at first. Karla and Ashley ran over to the personalized name stuff, while Abigail ran over to the back wall. From where I stood, it looked like she was looking at a bunch of statues, but I couldn't make out what they were of. I walked over to her and saw that the statues were of dragons, fairies, and other mythical creatures. Abigail looked so fascinated by it all. Out of all the girls I have met today, she had to be the most intriguing. She was so enthusiastic about everything, and she was really nice. She made me laugh about the silliest things. I decided to start a conversation with her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Dragons." She replied simply.

"That's cool." I said.

"Yep, they really are. They are such beautiful creatures in a destructive way; but I love them with a passion. I will read any book that has a dragon in it…or vampires." I laughed at her last statement; I never really thought about dragon's being beautiful, I always thought they were quite scary, but now looking at the statues, I had to admit; they were pretty cool looking if you think about it. She started to walk away to a different section of the store. She walked over to this rack of shirts. It was a bunch of Christian type shirts. Abigail started mumbling to herself.

"Lets see…I have this one…this one…do I have this one...yah I do…Oh! I want this one...hmmm I have that one I think…." she kept on.

"You really like these shirts don't you?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! Sure do! Praise the lord baby! Praise the lord!" she said raising her hand up and down acting like she was "praising the Lord". It was really funny.

"Hey Abby, quick, tell me a fun fact about yourself." I said laughing.

"Well you see I wasn't actually born here, I was born in Canada; you know where the moose live?" I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but I just nodded along. She continued,

"Well, I moved here last year with my Canadian family. I had always been home schooled back in Canada, so when I moved here I had to start going to school. It was scary at first, but soon I met Dusti, and it all fell in place from there. I was friends with everyone before I knew it. I like school a lot better than home schooling!" she finally finished.

"Wow, that's really cool. I've always wanted to go to Canada." I said.

Abigail looked like she was trying to contain her laughter. I didn't understand what was so funny, so I asked her.

"What's so funny?"

"Umm…nothing" she said. She continued to look at the t-shirts and soon we walked over to Karla and Ashley.

"Ya'll want to go somewhere else?" Ashley asked.

"Yah sure!" I said. "Does this mall have a Hot Topic?" I asked.

"Heck yah it does! Why? You want to go there?" Karla asked.

I laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Yah if that's okay… I wanted to go because I've never been there before." All of their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"What?" I asked.

"You've never been to Hot Topic?!" Karla and Abigail asked in a very shocked tone.

"Nope…is it alright if we go?" I asked again.

Karla shook off her shocked face and said, "Yah sure, we all love that store. It's amazing, come on lets go!" she started walking to a pair of escalators. I started following them, but Abigail stopped me and pulled me back. I looked at her confused, and I asked her 'what was up'.

She looked at me, smiled, and said, "I just wanted to let you know…the Canada story? TOTAL SARCASM!" she said laughing loudly. I could feel my cheeks grow red from feeling like an idiot. I should have known that she wasn't born in Canada.

"Don't worry; I do it to people all the time! So don't feel stupid, you'll grow accustomed to my sarcasm soon."

After explaining that, we quickly walked to catch back up with the other two girls. We made our way up the escalators, and started walking towards Hot Topic. I looked around the mall. I don't remember the last time I was able to walk around a mall and have a great time without tons of screaming fans following me everywhere I go. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE our fans, but sometimes you can't do anything without them being there.

We finally got to Hot Topic. We walked in and was about to start walking around the store, when we heard a shouting voice.

"What the fck are you doing with my girlfriend, you fcking sshole?!" I heard a guy yell.

I glanced at Abigail and saw a scared look on her face. She looked at me and said, "I know whose voice that is."

I looked at her and asked, "Who is it?"

"Ryan!" she yelped, while running towards the voices. I followed her, not knowing who this guy was, but could tell by his screams that he was bad news. I soon found Abby yanking a guy off of…. Nick?

**-Abigail's P.O.V.-**

The second we had walked into Hot Topic I could already feel a bad vibe. I soon heard an all too familiar voice yelling every curse word possible. I made my way through Hot Topic, and yanked Ryan off of Nick, just in time to keep him from punching him.

During Dusti & Ryan's drama a month ago, I was the one Dusti always turned to for help or advice. I knew what kind of a guy Ryan was, if I wouldn't have come when I did, Nick would have seriously gotten hurt.

As soon as I pulled Ryan off of Nick, I pushed him and started to yell at him.

"Ryan, what the heck do you want? You dumped Dusti, she's over you, and you have no business beating up her friend! Now do yourself a favor, and walk away now before something bad happens; you know I'm not afraid of you, so just go, NOW!"

He just looked at me, glanced at Nick and Dusti; (who were now standing very close, with Nick's arm around Dusti's shoulder, trying to keep her close to him, just in case Ryan wanted to make another move.) Ryan looked back at me and said, "Fine, whatever. But when this dude dumps your ss Dusti, don't come crawling back to me. I'm through with you." He started to walk away, but Dusti made one last comment.

"Oh come on Ryan, when would I EVER come crawling back to a scumbag like you? I think the safe thing to say is _I'm_ through with _you._"

Ryan looked back, gave us all a death stare, and walked away.

"Serves him right." I said to myself, turning back towards Dusti, Nick, Kevin, Karla, and Ashley.

**-Dusti's P.O.V.-**

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked us.

"Nothing." I said simply. I wasn't about to gush my life story to boys I just met. Even if they _were_ the Jonas Brothers.

I turned to Abigail and said "Thanks for the help Abigail, really." I said hugging her.

"No problem. He's a butt hole, he deserved it. So you okay? Or should we hang out together for the rest of the day?" she asked. As nice as that sounded, I was having a lot of fun with Nick before Ryan rudely interrupted; and besides, we were about to go to Chili's. I was about to tell Abigail that, but Nick beat me to it.

"Thanks for the offer Abby, but actually, Dusti and I were just on our way to Chili's. You guys can join us if you would like though!" Nick said.

Abigail answered, "Oh okay, well; we would, but we actually came here because Kevin's never been to Hot Topic; and he wanted to check it out."

I looked at Kevin with my jaw dropped once again,

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO HOT TOPIC EITHER?!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes I know, not such a great ending,

But I thought it was kind of funny.

I wonder if the JB _have_ ever been to Hot Topic.

I would scream if they haven't.

That's seriously my favorite store in the world.

Well anyways,

I hope you guys forgive me for the long wait.

Once again,

I've been uber busy,

And I've had a small writers block.

But I have tons of ideas for this story now.

I'll try to update as often as possible I swear!!!

Thanks for reading!

REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! XD

God Bless!

DuStI

A.k.A. Energizer Bunny


End file.
